


Pretty Thing

by MissingInAction



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boss/Secretary AU, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Kurapika, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Needy Kurapika, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, it's really just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika goes out to celebrate his new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who request "one night stand before the first day of your new job and oops that was your new boss you're sleeping with"

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to _fuck_ me? I'm not above begging." 

Chrollo liked to think he was a level-headed man. There weren't many things or people, for that matter, that could get to him the way this man. He had him pinned to the wall, his hips crushing the blonde's against the mirrored walls. The elevator was slowly coming to a stop and only when he heard him grunt did he remember that there was another person in the elevator.

He spared a glance over his shoulder and saw the disapproving glare that Nobunaga was throwing their way. He quickly pressed the button to shut the doors before anyone else could board and pressed the button to the highest floor of the building. Chrollo's penthouse, naturally. The blonde whined again when Chrollo looked away from him and bucked his hips up, demanding the taller man's attention. 

"You are so _needy_ , Kura. Is that just the alcohol or are you always so wanton with your hook-ups?" He returned his mouth to attack the pale skin of Kurapika's neck, his hand carefully pushing the skirt up to bunch around his waist. "Or is it the skirt? Do you want to be my little _secretary?_ " Kurapika nodded eagerly, his hand gripping Chrollo's dark locks in a fist. He gave him a warning tug when he was taking too long to tug his underwear down just enough for his fingers to tease his entrance. 

The blonde began to rock back against his hands, his legs hitched up against Chrollo's sides. The man seemed to get the message and he thrust his hips forward, his free hand cupping Kurapika's ass so the blonde could wrap his legs around him. The heels of his shoes were digging into his back and he moaned softly as he watched Kurapika start to grind against him, his eyes half-lidded and glazed over. 

"What are you doing to me, pretty thing? You cannot possibly be this slutty for everyone." He hissed out, his lips wrapping around the shell of Kurapika's ear while the blonde fumbled around with his belt. Chrollo's intentions were to get the blonde back to his penthouse before he pounding him into the wall but clearly, that was not going to happen. When he felt the soft hand brush against his cock, he groaned loudly and reached down to free himself from the tight pants. 

" _Now._ Fuck me now, I'm not waiting anymore." Kurapika moaned out, his heel digging harder into Chrollo's back to prove a point. There was a loud cough behind them and Chrollo briefly considered humouring his guard's presence before Kurapika leaned up and smashed their lips together. The look in his eyes told him that he wasn't going to get anything if he ignored him one more time.

"Alright, alright. Stop moving, I have to stretch you." It was a process that he really wished they could skip but if either of them wanted any more rounds after this, he couldn't hurt Kurapika. Chrollo wet three of his fingers, his eyes never leaving Kurapika's as he made sure they were slick enough. The blonde busied himself with nipping at what bits of skin he could latch onto while Chrollo stretched him open. The first finger was met with resistance but after that, they slipped in with ease.

He looked up at Chrollo through pale lashes and smiled just a bit. "You're good at that. I usually have to do it myself." He mumbled as he carefully lifted himself so the thick head was pressed against his entrance. Chrollo pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head and slowly lowered Kurapika down on his cock. Despite how _fucking badly_ he wanted to just thrust in, he knew better. Kurapika gasped as the first few inches slipped in but when it was halfway in, he slammed his hips down and took the rest of Chrollo in a single go.

The dark-haired man gripped the blonde's hips tight enough to leave bruises and when he got the nod, he pounded into the tight heat without restraints. Not that he had to worry about being too harsh. Every other moan was _"Harder"_ or _"Faster, you fucker."_ Chrollo found that he immensely enjoyed the hand in his hair, his scalp almost in pain by how hard Kurapika was tugging. The door dinged to signal their arrival but neither made any motion to stop, Chrollo's hands moving down to cup Kurapika's ass and moving back so the blonde would have to lift himself on his cock.

"Faster, Kura. Show me how much _you want it_." He hissed in his ear, his cock twitching when the walls around him began to clenching and release on rhythm. This man had experience, clearly.

There was another ding and he figured they were riding the elevator to the bottom before going back to the top. It was his goal to make the blonde scream before they reached the penthouse.

\------

"And right here is your desk, Mr. Kurta. Mr. Lucifer will be here to meet you momentarily." The lady who had guided him to his desk was kind enough but she seemed to be looking at him with a strange face. Kurapika figured it would alright and slowly sat down at his desk. It had been harder than anticipated for him to get his job but he figured that despite being just a secretary, it was really about _who_ he was serving.  
Mr. Lucifer was almost an unknown entity. His name and company made more impressions than he did considering he didn't even appear in public events. For the events he had to attend, pictures were not allowed. The blonde was slowly looking through the files that were already piling on his desk and did not notice the man until he was standing in front of his desk. 

"Mr. Kurta?"

Kurapika's hand froze and he swore his heart skipped a few beats before he could finally look up. The man before him looked all too familiar and he could just barely make out the hickey he left on him under his collared shirt. The blonde slowly got up because people were watching and bowed his head respectfully, the flush on his cheeks only intensifying when Chrollo moved around the desk and touched his shoulder. 

"What a pleasant surprise. I take it you'll be my new secretary." His tone was normal but the glint in his eyes made Kurapika shuffle around uncomfortably, the dull ache in his hips seeming to become more and more prominent. _"No skirt today?"_

No else heard that part but Kurapika felt a knot start to form in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. Requests for short fics get filled faster because I use them to take breaks between the long fics.


End file.
